There To Comfort Him
by DarkMastermind317
Summary: Draco comes back to Hogwarts broken and defeated, not caring whether he lives or dies. Can a certain redhead help him through his time of need? Rated M for later chapters ignores DH full summary inside.
1. Return To Hogwarts

**There To Comfort Him**

**Summary: Draco returns to Hogwarts a broken young man. He is shunned by all, his former friends are all against him, and he is narrowly avoiding Azkaban…and his own death. With his father out to kill him and his mother either dead or in hiding, Draco Malfoy has nothing to live for. But can Ginny Weasely change that? Takes place after Half Blood Prince, ignores Deathly Hallows.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter never will.**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy got off the Hogwarts Express. Normally he'd have his friends with him, and they'd be laughing at some poor first years expense. But not this year. This year he didn't have any friends. It was a wonder he hadn't been thrown into Azkaban to rot. Lord knows he deserved it.

Has he made his way to the carriages, he received death glares from the students around him. Normally, it would be him giving the glares not receiving them, but not after last year. No. This year he would be surprised if he even made it through the first month of the school year. If it wasn't one of Voldemorts Junior Death Eaters that did the did, then it would surely be one of the other students.

"_Not that there are any students left this year",_ Draco thought to himself has he looked around at the small number of students.

After the attack on the school last year parents had started to doubt the safety of Hogwarts. The Slytherins however had nothing to worry about. If they're parents weren't Death Eaters themselves then they were supporters. But Draco didn't see one Slytherin above sixth year, other than Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott among others. _"Probably all off doing that maniacs bidding", _Draco thought to himself has his carriage took him to the castle.

After his failure he had done a complete reevaluation of the Death Eaters. He had once idolized his father, wanting to follow exactly in his footsteps. That was before Voldemort had given him his task, which he'd _known _and _hoped_ he would fail.

"_The so-called Lord Voldemort is nothing more than a mad man. Slaughtering people in an insane attempt to achieve an impossible goal, and finding other madmen to help him do it. In the end they'll all either wind up dead or in Azkaban. Just like me", _Draco thought to himself.

At that last thought, his lips formed into a smile.

"After last summer maybe death won't be too bad" 

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny Weasely sat at the Gryffindor table. The Great Halls normally full seats and loud conversations were absent, which added to the dismal atmosphere. The lack of students was so great that they had almost closed down the school. But there were some parents who still wanted their children to have an education no matter what the risks. _"Too bad Moms not that way", _Ginny thought to herself.

It was true. Mr. And Mrs. Weasely had told their daughter at the beginning of the summer that she wouldn't be returning to school, and she'd been furious at them. She had fought with her mother all summer about it but she wouldn't budge. But then after Harry, Ron, and Hermione had vanished she gave in. _"I guess I should at least thank him for that",_ she thought.

Her eyes scanned the tables and she almost instantly saw a familiar pair of steel gray eyes and platinum blonde hair. She almost gasped in surprise. She hadn't ever expected to see him in Hogwarts again, much less alive or not in prison. But there he was, Draco Malfoy, sitting by himself at the end of the Slytherin table.

For once, he didn't have that air of superiority or arrogance about him that she'd come to loathe. Instead he looked…defeated. Has if he'd been broken down and built back up again. His arrogance had now been replaced with acceptance. Has if he'd acknowledged his fate and accepted it.

"_It's a wonder he's even alive, let alone free", _she thought, _"how he managed to get accepted back into Hogwarts is something I'll never know"._

The sorting didn't take very long. There were only about thirty first years, most of which were sorted into Slytherin. _"Their parents are probably Death Eaters",_ Ginny thought has she watched them sit down at the Slytherin table. The Hall suddenly silenced has McGonogall stood to give her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and to those of you returning, welcome bag", the stern Headmistress began, "First, I would like to introduce your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Remus Lupin".

There were applause, the students who had already had Lupin applauded louder. Ginny smiled, glad to see a familiar face. And then suddenly a thought occurred to her. _"He's here to keep an eye on him. To make sure he does nothing wrong", _Ginny thought to herself.

"Just a few quick reminders. Due to recent events certain security measures have been put into place. Has usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and no student is allowed to go anywhere unaccompanied. Depending on what happens Hogsmede trips may or may not be cancelled. Quidditch will continue has usual. Now let us enjoy the feast".

---- ---- ---- ----

The food was terrific has usual, but the feast was lacking its usual energy. Everyone seemed so depressed that the feast wasn't enjoyable has it usually was. The happiness that was normally present was gone, and replaced by despair. _"And it's all my fault. Or at least, part of it is anyway",_ Draco thought to himself.

The feast was over quickly and the students began to file out of the Great Hall. Normally Draco would've wanted to go back to the Slytherin Common Room and shag Pansy, but now the thought utterly disgusted him. He shot a quick glance at the girl, watching her has she babbled on to Nott about something. He shook his head.

"_I can't believe I used to actually fancy that slut. She's nothing more than a spoiled little girl. She has no idea what she's getting into by throwing her life away for a monster", _Draco thought feeling somewhat sorry for her.

He waited outside the Great Hall for Professor Lupin to show up. He knew that there'd be at least _one_ Order member watching him while he was at school. But he had expected it to be a top notch auror, instead, he got the werewolf professor. He was actually kind of relieved, Lupin would be nicer than an auror.

"Follow me Mr. Malfoy", he said, with disdain for the last word.

He said it has if it were a curse, and in a way it was. When you were a Malfoy, you were held at _very_ high standards and had little control over your life. Standards such as getting the highest marks in school, and behaving _exactly_ has you were told. If not the consequences were severe. And Draco had the scars to prove it.

True the name commanded respect but what good is respect when in reality it's fear? The people who Draco had once thought of has friends were in reality just too afraid of his father to be his enemies. Draco now realized that he never had any real friends, just allies who couldn't be trusted. In Draco's case, he was expected to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Death Eater, and marry a wealthy pureblood witch. There had been a time when that appealed greatly to Draco, but it was long past.

They came to the familiar stone gargoyle that led to the Headmasters, or rather now, Headmistress's office. Looking back he seriously regretted the old mans death. Even though he hadn't been the one to use the killing curse, he was directly responsible. He had after all, been the one to let the Death Eaters into the school. He thought back to that night, the night that had ruined his life. The old mans last words still haunted him.

After Dumbledore had told him that his mother and father would be protected if he switched sides, he had hesitated. His father could rot in hell, but his mother…he cared deeply for her. All his life his mother had been the one to comfort him whenever he needed it. She had always cared for him when his father didn't. Draco had always thought that his father cared for him, at least until the summer after his fourth year when Voldemort had come back. He was used to his fathers beatings by then, but it was that night that he realized that his only purpose in life was to carry on his fathers legacy. He was nothing more than his fathers heir. That had become even more apparent after his failure to the Dark Lord. He remembered almost word for word the letter he'd received from Azkaban…

Draco 

_The Dark Lord has informed me that you, my son and heir, have failed him and me in your task._ _I must say that I am very disappointed in you. Not only have you failed the Dark Lord, but you have failed your Mother and I. Has you know I do not tolerate failure. You are no longer my son and have been forfeited your inheritance. I cannot allow a weakling like you to carry on my family name. I leave your fate in the hands of the Dark Lord._

_Lucious_

Draco shook the memory out of his head and focused on the present. He didn't want to think about what had happened after that letter. He followed Lupin up the winding staircase to the McGonogalls office.

Upon entering his office he sat down in front of the stern old woman. The expression on her face hid the hatred she had to feel for him. He didn't blame her. It was a wonder he was able to convince her to let him back into Hogwarts.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you can understand if I want to make this brief", she began.

He didn't answer and she went on.

"This is simply to remind you of the terms of our agreement, after that you are on your own. You will not be allowed to participate in quidditch or any other extracurricular activity. You will have your own separate quarters away from the students and you will not be allowed any unsupervised visits. You will be back in your quarters no later than 9 'O Clock unless it is for a class. You will not be permitted to return home for the holidays and will not be able to go to any Hogsmede weekends assuming we have them. Fail to meet any of these terms Mr. Malfoy and I will not hesitate to send you straight to Azkaban where you belong. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head, "Yes ma'am", I said to her.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny moved silently through the dark corridors. The rest of the Gryffindors were busy getting settled into their dormitories but Ginny didn't. She needed to move around and be away from her fellow housemates. Besides, none of her friends would be attending this year. Not that she had many to speak of.

Her friends who hadn't come back to school were either in a separate house or were in the boys dormitory. The fact that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had snuck off somewhere only meant that she wouldn't be their tagalong anymore. The more she thought about them, the more she realized she didn't really miss them, except for Ron.

Hermione hadn't really been her friend either. They were more like acquaintances. They'd talked before and they always shared the same room at the Burrow, but that was it. Hermione rarely even helped Ginny with homework because she tended to do it all by herself. _"That's why I'm taking seventh year classes", _she thought to herself. It was true. In her letter McGonogall had stated that Ginny had the option of taking seventh year potions, DADA, charms, and transfiguration. Hermione had always received top marks but she had never been promoted a year. She had been so jealous. She hadn't outright said it but it was obvious. _"Just like her affection for Ron", _she thought smiling.

It was painfully obvious to everyone that they fancied each other, they just wouldn't admit it. Ron had always been her favorite of her brothers, but she hated his overprotective streak. She understood he cared for her but he couldn't seem to realize that she was sixteen and could take care of herself. Especially after what had happened in her first year. After that her family insisted on treating her like a child. Just because she was the youngest and because she was a girl, she got sheltered from the world. She hated being protected, it made her feel helpless when she wasn't. That's another thing she didn't miss, Harry and Ron always trying to protect her.

"_Harry Potter. I used to think he was the man of my dreams", _she mused has she made her way through the dark castle.

For her first three years at Hogwarts, she was practically in love with Harry. Then during her fourth year reality began to hit. Harry wasn't interested in her, and never would be. She had accepted that, and had moved on. She had realized that Harry had been nothing more than a childhood crush. And then last year he had suddenly realized that she existed. For the short time their relationship had lasted, Ginny had been in heaven. She had given up on him and it was like her dreams had suddenly come true. And then has soon has it started, it ended. He had told her that them being together was too dangerous and he had to leave in order to protect her.

"_What a load of crap",_ she mused, _"if he wanted to break up with me I wouldn't of cared"._

He hadn't told her but she had known he had wanted to. Harry had never been very good with relationships, and she was no exception.

In the end she had few real friends at Hogwarts. She was alone. Little did she know, that was about to change.

**

* * *

**

**Dark Mastermind**


	2. Only Friend You've Got

**Welcome to chapter two of There to Comfort Him. I didn't expect to get it up this soon but hey, I got lucky. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Also if you haven't read it check out my other DracoxGinny fic called The Matchmaker, which I hope to have update quickly.**

**

* * *

**

Ginny walked through the almost empty corridors of Hogwarts. It was her free period and she had nothing to do. She sighed, now almost wishing that the Trio was back. Anything so that she wouldn't feel alone. She looked out the window at the grounds. Not many people ventured outside anymore outside of Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures but some students still did. And one of them was sitting under a tree, by himself.

Draco had been so quiet and shut off lately that Ginny had began to wonder if something was wrong with him. She was so used to him being arrogant and rude every chance he got that seeing him now like this worried her. And the fact that she was worried about Draco Malfoy, worried her even more. _"I should hate him. I should want him to fall over dead every moment but instead I worry for him",_ Ginny thought to herself, _"I don't understand it"._

Ginny was about to go to the library but stopped. And again looked out the window at Draco Malfoy. He looked so lonely all by himself which was how Ginny was feeling without any of her usual friends around. _"I know how he must feel", _Ginny thought sympathizing with his loneliness, _"I should at least make sure he's ok. Though I'll probably regret it"._

Ginny made her way outside towards Draco, unsure if she should be doing what she was about to do. Her shadow fell over him but he didn't show any sign of acknowledging her presence. She was about to leave when he spoke to her.

"Say what you're going to and leave", he said flatly, "I'm not in the mood to be called a murderer right now".

Normally Ginny's response would have been some sort of snappy comeback. But after hearing the lifelessness in his voice she suddenly felt a wave of compassion for him.

"No its not that", she said, "I was just wondering, if you um".

She sighed. She hadn't expected this to be at all difficult.

"What I'm trying to say ask you is", she said taking a breath, "are you alright?"

That apparently took Draco completely by surprise. He turned his head to look at her and for the briefest moment his surprise showed on his face.

"So is McGonogall having students monitor me or just Lupin?", he asked her suspiciously.

"What? No. I was just wondering if you were ok. What makes you think McGonogall has anything to do with this?", Ginny asked.

Draco didn't answer and leaned his head back against the tree he was leaning against.

"Absolutely nothing Weasely", he said shutting his eyes, "I believe you have classes to attend"

Ginny sighed and turned to leave. _"Well what did you expect", _she asked herself, _"he's Draco Malfoy for crying out loud"._

"Weasely", he said snapping her out of her thoughts.

She stopped and turned her head to face him.

"Thanks for asking about me"

---- ---- ---- ----

That was something that Malfoy hadn't expected at all. It had been a long time since someone had taken the time to ask about his personal well being. The last person who had had been his mother. _"Mother…",_ he thought, _"are you safe?"._ Has soon has he had seen the headline in the Daily Prophet announcing Narcissa Malfoy's disappearance, Draco had refused to believe the worst. All his life she had been the one to care for him. She was the one who held him, comforted him, and took Lucious's beatings for him. To believe that she was dead, was to truly believe that there was nobody left in the world who cared for him.

And then there was Ginny Weasely. He didn't really know much about her, except she was a Gryffindor, the youngest of the Weasely's, and for about three years had been disgustingly in love with Harry Potter. _"And she has a mean bat-bogey hex",_ he added mentally feeling a small grin play across his face. He had always taunted her in the past about being a Weasely and being poor, and she always had a fiery comeback to match her spirit.

He would have expected her to be the last person to ask if he was all right. It made him feel good thought, to know that she cared enough to ask. Her reaction to his question about McGonogall had told him that she wasn't there to just monitor him. _"She's a terrible liar. And she seemed to surprised by my question",_ he thought to himself. But he was still curious has to _why_ she had asked in the first place. Considering how close she was with Potter and 'Dumbledore's Army' you'd expect her to not care if Voldemort himself showed up just to personally execute him. Sighing, he stood up grabbing his bag and heading off to his next class.

Draco sat in the back row of Defense Against the Dark Arts, noticing how Professor Lupin kept his eye glued on Draco at all times. He didn't really care. Besides, his mind was on something else. Something sitting in the front row of the class. On the first day he had found out she'd been moved up a year, which meant she was in the same class has Draco. It had been a week since the year started and he had gotten used to her answering questions. He had pegged her has a Granger substitute that didn't raise her hand at _every single question._

Since Ginny had talked to him two days ago Draco had been keeping an eye on her. They hadn't talked since but she intrigued him. She was so different from her brothers who tended to be loud and obnoxious. Instead she was quiet, but could be fiery if you sparked her temper. She was smart too, the fact that she skipped a year could tell anybody that. _"And", _Draco added, _"she's gorgeous"._

Last year if he had thought of Ginny Weasely has gorgeous he would've crucioed himself. His father had taught him that families like the Weasely's weren't worthy of his respect and a whole lot of other things that Draco now realized had been nonsense. Now the thought of pursuing a relationship with Ginny Weasely didn't seem at all wrong.

"_Except for the fact that she probably hates me. The fact that she took the time to ask about me only means she doesn't hate me has much has everybody else in this world", _Draco contemplated. He looked over at the redhead, who was oblivious to his gaze. _"In a happier time maybe", _he thought, _"but the way my life is turning out I'm probably going to be alone for the rest of my life. And that's just fine with me"._

Draco didn't see Ginny again until before breakfast the next morning. He couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a walk. Eventually, he found himself sitting on the beach by the lake. It was quiet, and the lake was calm. _"I should come out here more often when its like this", _he told himself, _"its so peaceful"._ Draco sat out there by himself, and that was how Ginny found him. Draco knew she was there before she even said a word. Her breathing and footsteps gave it all away.

"You're up early", Draco said to her without turning around, "come to see me again?"

"Well I saw you out here all by yourself and I thought you might like some company", she answered sitting down next to him.

"Weasely you never cease to amaze me", Draco said to her.

"What do you mean?", she asked a hint of confusion in her voice.

Draco sighed and turned to look at her. Again the despair Ginny saw in his empty gray eyes almost overwhelmed her.

"I let Death Eaters into the school, for the purpose of murdering Dumbledore. Even if I myself didn't kill him I'm still to blame, and now everyone in the world hates me for it. I would expect you to storm over to me and fire off a few nasty curses before engaging in a civil conversation", Draco explained.

"It's not true", Ginny said.

"What?", Draco asked her, "what are you talking about?"

"About everyone in the world hating you", Ginny answered, "it's not true. I don't hate you".

For the second time Ginny saw surprise on Draco's face, and this time he didn't attempt to hide it.

"Why not? You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin, our houses both hate each other and I've always treated you terribly. Plus, I killed Dumbledore. You have every reason to hate me", Draco said.

"You're wrong. Harry told me what happened. He said you didn't kill Dumbledore, he said that Snape did", Ginny said, "he said that Dumbledore was right about you and that you couldn't really kill anybody"

Draco put his head in his hands and sighed. "He was right".

Seeing Draco in this depressed state was too much for Ginny. She felt her arms wrap themselves around Draco has she hugged him tightly. This was the third time that she had surprised. And the feeling of someone hugging him was almost completely knew to him. The only other person to do so had been his mother. Sure he'd been hugged by some girls before but, they didn't really mean it. Not like Ginny did now. He could feel her compassion and warmth flowing from her. _"I don't deserve this", _he thought to himself.

Draco stood, ending the embrace. Without looking back he started to walk away.

"What's the matter?", Ginny asked him.

Draco stopped. He wasn't sure why. He told himself that he was going to ignore her and go to breakfast, but something about her had made him stop. With his head down, Draco gave her his answer.

"I don't deserve your kindness".

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny watched him walk away, noticing the obvious sadness in the way he walked. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away with her finger. Staring at it she thought, _"I never thought I'd ever shed a tear for Draco Malfoy"._

Standing, Ginny made her way to the Great Hall so she didn't miss breakfast. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, she stared over at Draco. He had his back turned to her so she couldn't see his face, but she had a feeling that he knew she was looking at him.

Ginny sighed and nibbled at her French toast. She didn't understand why she was suddenly so concerned over him. _"He was right about what he said. I should hate him for everything he's ever done", _Ginny thought to herself, _"but instead I feel the need to comfort him"._ She remembered the hug they had shared. At first he had tensed up but after awhile he relaxed into it. _"It's has if he's never been hugged before",_ Ginny thought to herself, _"has if nobody's ever loved him"._

That thought, for some reason, saddened Ginny even more. All her life people had surrounded her constantly. Her brothers and her parents had always been there for her even if her brothers had annoyed her to no end. She was so used to a loving environment, that she couldn't imagine what it would be like if nobody in the world cared for her.

"_I couldn't possibly imagine what he's going through right now. Considering everything else that's happened to him",_ she thought to herself, _"I couldn't imagine having to be alone for the rest of my life". _She decided then and there that she would try her best to help Draco, and to comfort him in any way possible. _"I don't know why I want to do this. But I know he can't be has evil has everyone thinks he is"._

After breakfast Ginny went to all her classes has usual. Except for the fact that instead of sitting close to the front, she sat next to Draco. He pretended not to notice her most of the time but during Charms he slipped her a note has they were leaving. He had pretended to accidentally bump into her and has he did so, he slipped it into her pocket. It read:

Out by the lake where we were this morning. 8:30 

_Draco_

For some reason this brought a smile to Ginny's face that stayed there for the rest of the day. At dinner, Ginny quickly ate her food and hurried out the Great Hall, not wanting to be late for her meeting with Draco. When she got to the spot at the lake nobody was there. Checking her watch, she found that she was early. Sighing, Ginny sat down crosslegged and stared at the lake. _"The scenery here is beautiful. I'll have to make a note to visit here more often", _Ginny told herself.

"You came", a voice said snapping her out of her thoughts.

Ginny stood up and turned around to see Draco standing behind her, his face an unreadable mask.

"Why", he started, "why are you suddenly being so kind to me when I don't deserve it?"

"Draco", she said his name slowly realizing that it was the first time she'd ever called him by his first name, "nobody deserves to be has lonely and miserable has you".

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Ginny continued before he could.

"I know this may sound strange coming from me but", Ginny took a breath before continuing, "I want to help you Draco. I see you and you look so…lonely and depressed. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help?"

Draco stared at her apparently in awe. _"Either McGonogall wants her to keep an eye on me",_ Draco thought to himself, _"or she's incredibly naïve in thinking that she can do anything that would really help me. She'd probably be better off leaving me alone"._

"I don't need your sympathy", Draco said before turning to leave. But Ginny once again stopped me.

"Draco!", Ginny called for him, again stopping him in his tracks.

It troubled him that she could somehow get him to obey her without even trying. He turned around to face her.

"Draco", she said again.

He had never heard his name on her lips yet coming from her it felt so right for some reason.

"You don't have to be alone Draco. I don't know why but I can't stand seeing you like this, it just makes me feel bad for you. I want to help you Draco. I want to help you Draco. I want to be your friend"

"I don't have any friends", Draco said turning to leave this time determined not to be stopped.

"Draco wait", Ginny called to him but he ignored her.

Thinking he could get away this time if he blocked her out Draco started to head back to the castle. That was until he felt a hand grab his and yank him back. Surprised, this time that Ginny possessed such strength, Draco was spun around and brought face to face with her. Ginny had a somewhat angry expression on her face. _"I am tired of him throwing me off",_ she thought angrily.

"Listen Draco", she said sternly with a hint of anger in his voice, "I don't care if you don't want my sympathy or not because you're going to get it. Whether you like it or not Draco Malfoy, I am the only friend you've got"

**

* * *

**

**Dark Mastermind**


	3. The Kiss They Shared

**Chapter Three: The Kiss They Shared**

**I finally updated this. This may seem a little shorter than the other chapters but I'll make up for it hopefully on my next update. Also, I recently updated The Matchmaker for all those who haven't read it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Ginny stared angerily at Draco, a determined expression on her face. _"She's got spirit. I like that", _Draco thought to himself. He felt his lips crack into a grin before he walked away.

After that Ginny and Draco could be found together in their spot by the lake. Sometimes they'd go during their free periods, and others they'd skip a meal in the Great Hall and eat outside. Draco was glad to have the little red head around, for him, it was nice to know that someone still cared. He was still anti-social and never smiled much, but people could tell that something was making him happier.

It was about time for lunch and Draco made his way through the crowds of students heading to the Great Hall in order to get outside. He and Ginny had decided to picnic outside today. It was the perfect day to do it anyway. He made his way outside and over to their spot by the lake and found that Ginny was already there, setting up their lunch. When she saw him a big smile spread across her face she got up and hugged him. She did that to him a lot, but he didn't mind.

"You look happy to see me", he said in his usual dry voice, a hint of his trademark smirk on his face.

"Unlike some of us", Ginny replied.

"You know deep down inside Weasely, that I'm as giddy as a school boy", he said sarcastically.

Draco always called her Weasely. He never called her Ginny, even though he thought of her has a friend he still called her Weasely, but she didn't seem to mind much. The two sat down on the blanket Ginny had lain down and began to eat their lunch. They didn't talk much, they never did but that was one of the things that made their friendship so special. They didn't have to express themselves in words, because they already knew what was being said.

"_Me best friends with Ginny Weasely", _he thought to himself has he bit into an apple, _"I would've never thought it was possible"._ Draco looked at the girl who sat in front of him, eating her food and oblivious to the fact that he was looking at her. She was such an enigma to him. By befriending him, she was going against her house, her family, and her friends. _"But why?", _Draco thought to himself, _"I don't think I'll ever understand it"._

"What are you thinking about?", Ginny asked him softly realizing that he'd been staring at her.

"Nothing", he replied, "just thinking".

Ginny had learned not to ask too much about what went on inside his head. Has much has he had tried she couldn't get him to open up about some things. Draco had noticed that this seemed to annoy Ginny to know end. _"She'd probably run away screaming if I ever did open up",_ Draco thought to himself, _"nobody needs to know what I've been through"._

"Draco?", she asked.

"Yes", he replied.

"I just have to know. Why do you always have to bottle everything up inside? Why don't you ever talk to anyone?"

"I talk to you", Draco replied.

"That's not what I mean and you know it", Ginny said, "I'm just saying that sometimes its better if you talk to someone.

"Ginny", he said putting a hand under her chin and tilting her head up.

Draco stared at Ginny's face, full of concern for him. _"This girl truly has no idea how beautiful she really is",_ Draco thought to himself, _"too bad she'd never go for a loser like me"._ Her chocolate brown eyes, her golden red hair, her slightly pale skin, and the few freckles scattered across her face were all very attractive to Draco. That and since last year Ginny's body had developed from that of a young girl to an attractive young woman.

"_She's so…innocent. She shouldn't be with me, I'll just corrupt her"._

---- ---- ---- ----

"Ginny", he said putting a hand under her chin and tilting her head up.

Ginny's eyes locked with Draco's, and she saw the sadness in them. _"Why won't he tell me what's wrong?",_ she thought to herself, _"I could help him if he would just tell me"._ It frustrated Ginny to no end that Draco wouldn't let her get close to him. She wanted so much to help him but Draco always closed himself off if he thought she was getting too close.

"You don't need to know Ginny. It would just scare you away"

"Try me", Ginny said.

"No", Draco said standing, "I'm not going to. It'll just upset you".

Draco started to walk back towards the castle, leaving Ginny behind. Ginny ran after him. She caught up to Draco and stood in front of him, cutting him off.

"Draco", she said to him, "are you scared that if you tell me I'll go away?"

"_Damn it. She's right on the mark",_ Draco thought to himself. Ginny was smart, and not just book smart like Hermione was. With Ginny, it was like she knew what you were thinking. All she needed to do was look into someone's eyes and she could see the truth. _"Kind of like Dumbledore",_ Draco thought.

"I stopped being scared along time ago", Draco said.

"Draco", Ginny said again ignoring his last comment, "you don't have to be afraid of what I'll think".

Draco heard the sincerity in her voice and sighed. He knew she genuinely wanted to help him, to take away all the pain he had suffered throughout his life. He wanted to let her, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he didn't deserve her.

"I can't", Draco said softly.

Ginny felt her eyes starting to water and a tear roll down her cheek. _"I'm crying again. I'm crying for Draco Malfoy again. Ron would think I was crazy if he found out"._

"Why?", she asked.

Draco wiped Ginny's tears away and said, "I don't deserve someone has good as you".

---- ---- ---- ----

The next day Draco woke up early as usual and headed down to the lake. He went to his usual spot and sat down. The early morning mist floated across the lake and had a somewhat calming effect on him. He sat down and waited for his companion to arrive. Laying down in the grass, Draco closed his eyes, and thought. He thought about Ginny.

She seemed determined to get close to him, and he admired her for her determination. But that didn't mean that he would let her get close. The last person who had been close to him had been his mother, and for all Draco knew she was dead now. It had caused him so much pain, when he had received the news. The article in the Daily Prophet had said that Narcissa Malfoy had disappeared without a trace. Before then Draco had never experienced the pain that came with a loss. He never wanted to go through that pain again, and that's why he didn't want to get close to Ginny. He heard her familiar footsteps approaching, followed by the sound of her sitting down next to him.

"Good morning", she said to him.

Draco opened his eyes and saw Ginny leaning over him. Smiling, Draco sat up. He usually never smiled, and when he did, it was usually a grim one. But today it was a genuine smile, for he was genuinely happy to see her. Ginny smiled back at him and laid down in the grass next to him.

"I think that's the first time I've seen a real smile from you", she said to him.

"Don't get your hopes up"

Ginny's happy expression was replaced by a concerned one mixed in with sadness for him. Draco hated it when she looked like that. _"She has so much to be happy about",_ Draco thought to himself, _"but around me she always gets that sad look on her face"._ Draco decided then that he would try to make Ginny happy, he hated seeing her being sad just for him.

"Draco", she said, "is it really hard for you to be happy?"

"It is when I have nothing to be happy about", Draco replied.

"You're alive aren't you? You're not in Azkaban", Ginny reminded him.

"True. But I'll probably be either dead or in Azkaban after Potter kills that maniac Voldemort", Draco muttered under his breath.

"Damn it Draco!", Ginny said angrily.

Draco hadn't meant for her to hear that. She always got angry when Draco showed disregard for his life. Not that his life meant anything anymore. _"After this wars over she'll probably go running back to Potters waiting arms leaving me alone",_ Draco thought to himself, _"well that's just fine with me"._

"Why do you always have to talk like that? You act like your life isn't worth anything, and you're always talking about how you're going to die or wind up in Azkaban. Do you have any idea how sad that thought makes me?", Ginny ranted tears now in her eyes.

"You act like nobody cares about you, but I do. I don't want you to die Draco, I want you to be happy"

By now Ginny was in tears. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He held her and let her cry into his shoulder. He felt angry at himself. He had just promised himself that he would make Ginny happy and here she was crying because of him. _"It's has if pain and suffering follow me everywhere I go", _Draco thought to himself.

---- ---- ---- ----

Eventually Ginny stopped crying and just let Draco hold her in his arms. She had never cared this much about anyone before. She wondered if Draco felt the same way. _"This would be so much easier if he didn't keep everything bottled up inside",_ Ginny thought to herself. Ginny looked up at Draco, whose eyes showed concern in them and she smiled. Somehow she knew that everything was going to be alright.

"Draco", she said, "will you promise me something?"

"Sure", he said, "anything"

Ginny took a breath and said, "promise me that you won't keep everything to yourself all the time. Promise me that you'll talk to me about what's bothering you"

Draco looked at her for a long time, considering what she'd just asked him to do. She'd just asked him to let her into his life. _"She must really think she can make a difference",_ he thought to himself, _"I hope for her sake she can"._

"I promise", he said to her.

Ginny smiled at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. Her hopes were high at that moment, _"things will work out for Draco. I promise they will"._

"Draco", she said, "you have no idea how happy you just made me".

"Has long has you're happy, so am I", he replied to her.

Then Ginny did something neither of them expected. She pulled Draco's face closer to hers. For Ginny, it felt like the longest moment of her life. Draco's face was getting so close to getting to hers, and she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Draco", she whispered before their lips met.

The kiss they shared was short, but for them it was an eternity. Ginny had been kissed before, but the kisses she had had in the past were nothing like the one she was sharing with Draco. The warm feeling that started in her stomach and spread throughout her body was something she never experienced before in her life. It was has if at the moment their lips met they connected with each other.

When they broke apart the were still holding each other. Ginny's lips were tingling from the kiss they had just shared, and her thoughts were on Draco. She wanted to kiss him again but she was hesitant. _"I wonder how this will affect our relationship",_ she thought to herself.

"We should go inside", he said, "breakfast is probably starting soon"

"Yeah", Ginny said, "you're probably right"

Silently, Draco and Ginny walked back to the castle hand in hand. When they entered the castle Draco pulled his hand from her grasp. Ginny had a somewhat hurt expression on her face at this action.

"I don't want anyone finding out about us", Draco explained to her.

Ginny nodded her head in understanding. She knew what he meant. The reaction to discovering that Draco and Ginny's friendship had possibly become intimate wouldn't be a positive one. _"What are we anyway?",_ Ginny asked herself, _"we were friends before but after that kiss…I don't know what we are"_. Deep down inside, Ginny hoped that their relationship would become deeper.

But unknown to them, their relationship had not gone unnoticed.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I was kinda in a hurry to get this posted. Please review and I'll try to get this story updated as soon as possible, as well as the matchmaker.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	4. I Think I Might Love You

**It seems like forever since I updated this story. Anyway, thanks to the people who submitted the thirteen or so reviews to this story. Don't forget to read The Matchmaker if you already haven't. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: I Think I Might Love You  
**

Unknown to Draco and Ginny, their relationship had not gone unknown. Has Ginny was about to find out. Ginny sat next to Draco in McGonogall's Transfiguration class, waiting for her to end her lecture. After the class ended, Draco and Ginny made their way with the rest of the students towards the door.

"Ms. Weasely", Prof. McGonogall said, "if I may have a word with you".

Ginny stopped and turned around.

"Of course Professor", she replied.

Draco nodded in understanding and headed out of the classroom. Ginny headed to the front of the room where McGonogall sat behind her desk. From the expression on her teachers face, Ginny had a feeling what this would be about. _"She knows", _Ginny thought to herself, _"somehow she knows"._

Draco and Ginny had taken their relationship beyond friendship after the kiss they had shared earlier that morning. They were now officially a couple. Of course they hadn't let the rest of the school know that. Ginny had already been ostracized enough for befriending Draco, she'd hate to know what would happen to her if it became known that she was his girlfriend. _"Of course everybody already does think I'm either under the imperius or sleeping with him", _Ginny told herself.

"Ms. Weasely", McGonogall began in her usual stern voice, "it has come to my attention that you and Mr. Malfoy have become rather close"

"He helps me study sometimes that's it", Ginny lied hoping she would believe it.

"Ms. Weasely, you are a terrible liar", Professor McGonogall told her, "do not think that nobodies noticed your meetings by the lake and your absences in the Great Hall".

Ginny stiffened. So she did know. _"Someone had to figure out sometime",_ Ginny thought to herself. She dreaded what McGonogall would say next. She had just gotten together with Draco and didn't want to be suddenly torn apart because of her teachers paranoia. _"Even though it's justified",_ Ginny thought to herself.

"Ms. Weasely what type of relationship do you and Mr. Malfoy have?", she asked.

"We're friends", Ginny replied, "just friends".

"In that case Ms. Weasely, I advise you to choose your friends more carefully"

Ginny took a breath. _"Maybe she'll believe what I have to say", _Ginny thought to herself. Deep down, Ginny seriously doubted this though. Ginny doubted that McGonogall would believe that any Malfoy had a shred of goodness in them. _"I'll try anyways",_ Ginny thought to herself, _"never hurts to try"._

"Professor, I don't think Draco is going to do anything wrong", Ginny said, "I think he's changed"

"Really?", McGonogall said raising any eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes", Ginny said nodding her head, "Draco isn't as bad as you think he is".

McGonogall didn't say anything for awhile. From the expression on her face she seemed to be considering something. _"I hope she's not thinking what I think she's thinking",_ Ginny thought worriedly. Ginny wanted to leave very badly at that moment.

"Alright Ms. Weasely, since I do not want you to miss your next class, you may go. But be cautious of Mr. Malfoy", McGonogall said to her.

Somewhat relieved, Ginny got up to leave. Has soon has she was out of the classroom Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. _"That was tense",_ Ginny thought to herself. Trying to put her recent meeting behind her, Ginny walked down the corridor.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny had missed Charms and Draco next saw her in the corridors on the way to his next class. The corridor was empty so Draco walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Startled, Ginny tried to wriggle out of his embrace but upon realizing who it was relaxed and leaned back into him. Draco tightened his grip on her and lowered his arms to her waist.

"You know you missed a very interesting lecture on the Second Goblin Rebellion", Draco said to her.

Ginny turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled lightly on the back of his neck and Draco knew what she wanted. He bent his head down to hers and kissed her softly. At least that was what he intended. Ginny kissed him back passionately. When they pulled apart Ginny had her head in his chest.

"Long talk with McGonogall?", Draco asked.

"Yeah", Ginny said bringing her head up to look at him.

"How'd it go", Draco asked her staring to walk on to the next class they had.

Ginny took a deep breath before speaking. Draco sensed that he was about to hear some distressing news. Draco stopped walking and took Ginny's hands in hers. The gesture seemed to reassure her and she spoke.

"Draco", she said, "McGonogall knows about us"

"Really?", Draco said has if he wasn't so concerned.

"Yeah. I told her we were just friends but I don't think she believed me", Ginny said.

"_That's not surprising", _Draco thought to himself, _"I'm not exactly her favorite person at the moment"._ In truth, the fact that McGonogall knew disturbed him somewhat. Knowing her she would probably think that Draco had done something to Ginny. _"If anything she's done, or is doing something to me",_ Draco thought.

Another thing that concerned him was what McGonogall might do. Now that Ginny told him that the Transfiguration teacher was aware of their relationship Draco was expecting a talk with either her or Lupin. _"Preferably Lupin",_ Draco thought to himself. _"If I'm lucky maybe I won't be accused of using the imperius curse on Ginny",_ Draco thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it", Draco said, "it'll be ok. Now let's not be late for class".

Draco kissed her lightly on the lips before taking her hand. Together they walked hand in hand down the corridor. To any casual onlooker who knew nothing of their backgrounds, they would've looked like a young couple walking happily through the castle. But to the person watching them, it looked very suspicious.

---- ---- ---- ----

After their classes were over Ginny and Draco decided to go outside to their spot by the lake. They sat down next to each other, Ginny lying down on the soft grass, while Draco sat next to her. _"Somethings worrying him", _Ginny thought to herself, _"I know he's thinking about McGonogall but I wish he'd stop worrying about everything"._

"Draco", Ginny said, "you're worried about McGonogall aren't you?"

"No, everything's fine", Draco said to her.

"_Draco why can't you just tell the truth?", _Ginny thought. Draco had always been good at keeping things hidden. Somehow, Ginny always managed to see through his lies. It was has if Draco could never lie to her, and Draco was a superb liar. Ginny sat up and took his hand in hers.

"Draco what's wrong? Tell me please?", Ginny said, "you promised"

Draco sighed and looked down at the grass.

"I guess I'm just worried about what's going to happen to me…to us", he said, "McGonogall thinks that I'm plotting something for Voldemort, and now that she knows about us probably thinks that I've put you under some kind of enchantment. After this war's over I don't know what's going to happen to me, and then there's my mother……"

Draco's voice drifted off and Ginny thought that she saw a hint of his eyes beginning to water. Draco brought his hand up to his eye pretending to rub something out of it. Ginny smiled knowing that she had just seen evidence of Draco's softer side. _"He must be really concerned about his mother",_ Ginny thought to herself, _"he doesn't know if she's dead or alive"_

"What was she like?", Ginny asked suddenly.

"Who? My mother?"

"Yes", Ginny said.

Draco hesitated before answering. He had promised Ginny that he would be open with her, and he intended to keep that promise. _"I've never talked about anything this personal before with anyone",_ he thought to himself, _"how do I tell her about my life?". _Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly and Draco felt more confident all of a sudden.

"She was nice. Probably not by your standards but still, she cared about me. She spoiled me a lot", Draco said a small smile forming on his lips at the last part.

"When my father was out or away on one of his trips, we'd do things together since Lucious wasn't a family person", Draco said grimacing at his name, "she'd take me out and we'd go to this one muggle restaurant that we both really liked, or else we'd go to the park or some other places"

"She sounds like a good person", Ginny said.

"She was. She didn't deserve the things that happened to her", Draco said.

"You mean—", Ginny was cut off by Draco.

"Lucious would hit her", Draco said, "if he wasn't angry at her it was because she was taking a beating intended for me".

"That's terrible", Ginny said.

"Yeah".

There was a long silence between them. Draco was staring at nothing and looking has if he was in deep thought. _"He's probably still thinking about his mother",_ Ginny thought sadly, _"he must be so worried"._ Ginny wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

She didn't want him to worry, even though he had good reason to. She wanted him to be happy and not have to worry about his mother or Azkaban or anything. She wanted to take away all of his worries. _"Draco",_ she thought to herself, _"let me take away your problems"._

"Draco", she said pulling him out of his thoughts, "don't worry about her. I'm sure wherever she is that she's alive and well"

---- ---- ---- ----

Draco looked at Ginny and somehow, knew that everything would be all right with his mother. Even though it seemed like his Mother was dead, Ginny's words were reassuring. Draco tilted Ginny's face up to meet hers and kissed her. Draco felt Ginny's hands on his shoulders pushing him back on the grass and pulling Ginny on top of him.

Ginny's mouth opened slightly and Draco's tongue entered her mouth. Ginny gasped has Draco deepened the kiss, enjoying it thoroughly. Their tongues battled for dominance, but coming out in a draw has they broke apart for air. Ginny pressed her lips against Draco's, wanting more of him.

Draco's hands slid down her waist to her thighs, his hands massaging the skin under her skirt. Ginny moaned at his touch and Draco trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, getting more moans. Ginny, who was straddling Draco moved her hips against his groin, making him moan. It also brought him back to his senses. _"I have to stop this before it goes to far",_ he told himself.

"Ginny", Draco said has his girlfriend nibbled on his ear, "we have to stop"

"Do we have to?", Ginny said with a somewhat disappointed look on her face.

"Ginny you know we do", Draco said, "I don't want you to do something you'll regret later".

Sighing, Ginny rested her head in Draco's chest. Draco kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. _"Besides",_ Draco thought to himself, _"I wouldn't want to be responsible for hurting her"._ Draco looked down at the girl who was sleeping on top of him and wondered what he'd done to deserve her kindness and affection.

"Ginny", Draco said causing her eyes to flutter open, "why do you care?"

"I don't know", Ginny replied softly.

In truth Ginny didn't know the real reason why. In the time they'd been back at school Ginny had felt closer to Draco than anyone else she'd ever been friends with. Even Harry. For a long time, Ginny had thought she'd been in love with him, and has he matured realized that has much has she'd wanted him to, had never really noticed her. But with Draco, it was has if they were somehow connected. Suddenly Ginny realized how much she really did care about Draco.

"Draco", Ginny said softly, "I think I might love you"

* * *

**Aww she "might" love him but will she? Find out whenever I feel like updating next. Anyway, you know the drill people. You read, you review and I update unlike the authors of the stories on my alert list.**

**Dark Mastermind**


	5. Together At Last

**Sorry about the long update. I just got a new computer last weekend and it's been kinda crazy. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy it (you better --cocks shotgun--) Please review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Togehter At Last**

It had been a week since Ginny's confession to Draco. Draco still didn't know what to think about it. He knew that Ginny was obviously falling in love with him but did he love her? _"Am I even capable of doing so?", _Draco asked himself, _"and will doing so put Ginny in danger?"._ Draco sighed and put his head in his hands.

He was outside, sitting in the grass alone. He wasn't used to these types of emotions. His fathers lessons had taught him that Malfoys felt no emotion and that it was a weakness. That combined with his fathers abuse towards him and his mother had caused him to close himself off from everybody else and shut down his emotions. Now after not feeling for so long he wasn't used to them anymore. The only emotions he'd ever showed anybody were all anger and hatred.

"_Ginny",_ he thought to himself, _"what have you done to me?". _He knew what was happening to him, but he was too scared to admit it to himself. He didn't want to admit that he was falling in love with Ginny Weasely, fast and hard. He didn't understand why he was afraid though.

"_Because if something happened to her I wouldn't be able to go on",_ Draco thought to himself. If he didn't love then he wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly Draco realized that that was what he was afraid of. He didn't want to put Ginny in danger by falling in love with her. The Dark Lord would eventually find out if he did. _"But can I really give up the only person in the world who cares for me?",_ he asked himself. He knew he couldn't, wouldn't be able to leave Ginny.

"Need some company?", a familiar voice asked him.

"If it's you, always", he said has she sat down next to him.

Ginny sat down next to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Has he held Ginny in his arms it became apparent to him that this girl, this girl who he had been brought up to hate whose family he had always tormented, was in love with him. And he was falling for her and there was nothing he could do about it. Ginny's hands reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling his head down to meet hers.

"I love you Draco", she whispered just before their lips met, "I love you so much"

Their lips met in the most passionate kiss Draco had ever had. It was then that Draco realized that he and Ginny were together, and nothing could break them apart. _"Who would've thought?",_ Draco thought has he kissed her, _"that I would've fallen for Ginny Weasely of all people"._ Suddenly nothing mattered anymore. Not McGonogall, not Azkaban, not Voldemort, nothing. Just that he and Ginny were together.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ginny enjoyed every moment of her kiss with Draco. She didn't care that he had the Dark Mark on his arm, or about what he had done last year, none of it mattered. It didn't matter what her family or harry would think, all that mattered was that she loved Draco Malfoy. She was worried that her family and friends would hate her for this but she didn't care as long as she could be with Draco.

When they pulled apart Ginny rested her head against Draco's chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head and his chin resting on her head. _"I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this man",_ she thought to herself happily. In the time they had been together, Ginny Weasely had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. _"And nothing can tear us apart",_ she thought to herself.

"Ginny", Draco said to her.

"Yes?"

"You know the Dark Lord wants me dead, and that you mean a great deal to me. I don't want to put you in danger Ginny", Draco said to her, "I couldn't bear it if I lost you".

Ginny looked up at Draco and has he held her. She could see in his eyes how much he cared for her, and saw the concern he had for her well being. _"He has beautiful eyes",_ Ginny thought to herself has she stared into those steel gray orbs. She kissed him tenderly on his lips.

"Draco has long as we're together I don't care if the entire world comes after us", she said to him, "I love you Draco, and I'm going to stay with you no matter, whether you like it or not"

Draco smiled and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back with all the love and passion she had. When they broke apart they were both out of breath and Ginny rested her forehead against his. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Draco", Ginny said softly, "I want to see it"

After a few moment Draco understood what she meant. Hestitantly, he held out his left arm. Slowly, Ginny rolled his shirt sleeve up to his elbow, revealing the hideous black mark on his arm. Ginny stared at it, but didn't have the look of revulsion that most people had when they saw it. She lightly touched it with her fingers.

"Does it hurt?", she asked him softly.

"Only when he calls", Draco replied.

Then Ginny did something that surprised Draco. She kissed it. She kissed his dark mark. She looked up at him and felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her to him. Draco kissed her lips, his tongue licking her lips requesting entrance.

"I love you Ginny", he said in between their kiss.

At that moment Ginny couldn't have been any happier. In all her life she would've never imagined that Draco Malfoy of all people would make her this happy. She felt his lips sucking and nibbling on her neck, marking her has his. She moaned lightly as he left his mark. At that moment she wanted him more than anything.

"Make love to me Draco", Ginny said to him.

"Ginny", Draco said to her, "are you ready for that?"

"Yes", Ginny replied, "I want you to be my first"

"Then meet me at the room of requirement after dinner", Draco said kissing her forehead.

---- ---- ---- ----

Draco had left the Great Hall halfway through dinner. He waited nervously for Ginny in the Room of Requirement. The appearance for the room he'd selected was that of what he wished his room at Malfoy Manor looked like. The bed was the same, but it wasn't the same cold gray color that Lucious liked everything to be.

Instead, the carpet was gray with green walls. The drapes on the windows were also gray, but it was closer to silver. Other than that, it was almost exactly the same has his room at home. But the familiar settings did nothing to take away Draco's nervousness. He had been with lots of girls before, but none of them made Draco feel this way. Ginny was different from any other girl he had ever been with. She actually meant something to him, and he wanted her first time to be perfect.

The knock on the door snapped Draco out of his thoughts. _"She's here",_ Draco thought to himself. Draco got out of the chair he'd been sitting in and walked over to the door. He opened it, revealing Ginny on the other side. It amazed him how beautiful she was. _"How Potter never noticed her is beyond me",_ Draco thought to himself, _"she's beyond beautiful she's……a goddess"._

"Wow", Ginny said aloud when she stepped into the room, "this is nice"

"Thanks", Draco said to her, "it's what my room looks like at home"

"I like it", she said to him.

They moved over to sit on the bed. Ginny sat down next to Draco, moving closer to him. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. He couldn't recall ever being this nervous, and Ginny could tell. She could always see through the masks he put up. She put her arms around Draco's neck.

"Nervous?", she asked him.

"I'm a Malfoy", Draco said grinning, "I'm never nervous"

"Oh really?", Ginny said, "I know you're nervous Draco, and you're not the only one"

Ginny kissed Draco, and pushed on his shoulders, pushing him down on the bed. She could feel his hands going from her waist to her rear, and moaned has he caressed her. His tongue entered her mouth and felt around, memorizing every spot. Draco flipped them over so that he was on top, and trailed kisses down her neck.

Ginny moaned and moved her hips against his grown. She could feel him getting aroused and felt her panties getting wet. Draco's lips moved back to hers and he kissed her passionately. They broke apart and Draco proceeded to unbutton her shirt, revealing a black bra. _"She really has developed",_ Draco thought to himself has he went in to kiss her neck. His kisses went from her neck to her collarbone. He kissed all the way down to where her bra started.

Draco sat up and started to unbutton his shirt. Ginny moved his hands away and practically ripped the buttons off. She kissed him has she slid his shirt off his shoulders, pushing him back down on the bed. She slid her hands over his chest, enjoying the feel of his well-toned body underneath her. She straddled his waist and sat up, grinding her hips against him. Draco tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh God Ginny", Draco moaned, "you have no idea what you do to me"

Ginny smiled has she unclasped her bra, revealing a set of full, well developed breasts. Draco reached up and caressed her breasts, smiling has she moaned at his touch. Draco flipped them over again and took off Ginny's skirt, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black panties.

"You wore those just for me didn't you?", he asked has he leaned in to kiss her.

"Especially for you", she said has their lips met.

Draco broke the kiss and trailed wet kisses down to her breasts. He took her had nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently, making Ginny moan loudly. His hand caressed her other breast and pinched her nipples lightly. Ginny arched her back into him in pleasure.

"More", she moaned.

Draco obliged her and sucked harder on her nipple, occasionally nibbling on it. Draco moved to her other breast and felt Ginny's hand on the back of his head pushing down on him. Draco left Ginny's nipples tingling has he kissed her flat stomach. There wasn't a spot on her that he left untouched and Ginny moaned at his touch. Draco kissed down to her waistline where her panties started and stopped. Draco looked at Ginny who nodded, giving her permission. Draco pulled her panties down, revealing her clit. Draco's fingers caressed her warm, wet clit making Ginny moan rather loudly.

"This might hurt a little bit", Draco said gently has he slid a finger into her.

Ginny let out a loud moan has she felt his finger move inside her. Draco kissed her has his finger stimulated her. He slid in a second finger and Ginny moaned into his mouth and Draco thought he'd cum on the spot when she did. Draco pulled his finger out of her and Ginny gave him a disappointed look.

"You'll enjoy this", Draco said kissing her lightly.

Draco spread Ginny's legs apart and brought his head down in between her legs.

"Draco what are you—Oh God Draco!", she moaned.

Draco's tongue flicked across Ginny's clit, making her moan. She tasted sweet, making Draco more aroused than he already was. Ginny's hand was tangled in his hair has he licked her clit, lapping up the juices that flowed from her like a faucet. Draco slid his tongue into her and wiggled it around.

"It feels so good", Ginny moaned, "oh God Draco it feels so good"

Ginny bucked her hips against him and Draco realized she was about to cum. In a few seconds Ginny had her first orgasm and screamed his name. Draco licked up her juices and kissed her, letting Ginny know how sweet she was.

"I want you Draco", Ginny said to him, "I want you inside me"

"Whatever you want Ginny", Draco said to her.

Draco unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, taking his boxers with them. Ginny gasped when she saw his manhood, fully erect, in front of her.

"What's the matter?", Draco asked concerned.

"Nothing", Ginny said quickly, "I just never knew there was anything that was bigger than your ego"

Draco grinned and said, "we learn something new everyday"

Ginny smiled has he kissed her. Draco laid her down gently on the soft bed. Ginny could feel him rubbing against her and moaned at the feeling. Draco picked up his wand and muttered a contraception spell before pushing into her. Draco's lips never met hers has he pushed into her. Ginny's nails dug into his back at the pain, and Draco started to pull out of her. Ginny wrapped her legs around him and pushed him back inside.

---- ---- ---- ----

Once Draco was all the way inside he paused for awhile, letting Ginny get used to the feeling of him inside her.

"I love you Ginny", Draco whispered into her ear.

Draco pulled out of her almost entirely and then thrust back in. Ginny moaned has he made love to her. His thrusts were slow and Ginny wanted him to go faster.

"Don't hold back", Ginny moaned.

Draco sped up his thrusts making Ginny moan his name loudly. Ginny tilted her head back in pleasure, exposing her neck to Draco's kisses. She couldn't recall ever feeling this good before. She loved how it was Draco doing this to her and not someone else.

"More", Ginny moaned, "I want more"

Draco kissed her has he thrust into her faster than he had been. His lips muffled the sound of her moans but not much. Ginny's hands rubbed his back. Draco grabbed Ginny's hands and pinned them on either side of her head. Their fingers intertwined and Ginny squeezed his hands, barely able to contain herself. Draco felt Ginny tighten around him and in a few thrusts she came. She screamed his name in pleasure has she had her orgasm, and Draco came inside her a few seconds later.

Draco pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms. Ginny kissed him tenderly before resting her head on his chest. She loved being held by him, especially now after what they'd just done.

"Draco that was…that was amazing", Ginny said panting.

"So were you", Draco said to her kissing her forehead.

"Spend the night with me?"

"Sorry love", Draco said to her, "McGonogalls got me on a curfew"

Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Then will you stay with me a little bit longer?", she asked him.

"Count on it"

"Good", Ginny said smiling has her eyes closed.

After awhile the two lovers drifted off to sleep in each others arms……

* * *

**REVIEW! NOW! Before I shoot J.K. Rowling!**

**Dark Mastermind**


	6. Plans For The Holidays

**Sorry about the long update people, schools been crazy. It may seem a little short but I wanted to update as quickly as possible. That and I recently got that expansion pack for Star Wars Empire at War, it's addicting. Anyway, hopefully I'll update this soon and look out for the next chapter to The Matchmaker.**

**

* * *

**

When Ginny woke up the next morning Draco was gone. Sighing, Ginny got out of bed and started to get dressed. Has she was doing so she noticed a piece of parchment siting on a nightstand. She picked up the note and began to read.

Ginny 

_Last night was…amazing. By the time you wake up I'll have gone back to my room. Don't worry about being late to classes, it's Saturday, so we'll probably have the castle to ourselves with everyone at Hogsmede. See you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Ginny smiled to herself has she left the Room of Requirement in search of Draco. At that moment her stomach growled quietly. _"Or maybe some breakfast",_ she thought to herself. She headed to the Great Hall, hoping that she hadn't completely missed breakfast. When she got there a few students were still eating. She looked around and familiar platinum blonde hair caught her eye. Seeing that there was hardly anyone else, at the Slytherin table, Ginny walked over to him.

"Good morning", she said kissing him on the cheek has she sat down next to him.

"Morning. Um, what are you doing sitting over here might I ask?", Draco asked her.

"Sitting with my boyfriend having breakfast", Ginny said to him.

"I can see that", Draco said, "but why are you sitting at the Slytherin table?"

"It's not like nobody knows we spend practically all our time together", Ginny said, "and besides, there's almost nobody sitting at this table anyway".

She had a point, but Draco still didn't want anything happening to her. Even though most of the older Slytherins who were Death Eaters weren't in school, Draco knew that some of his fellow housemates wouldn't hesitate to write a letter or two. After they finished their breakfast the two left together. Once they were out of the Great Hall Ginny took his hand in hers.

"You seem chipper this morning", Draco said to her with a smile on his face.

"I am", Ginny said kissing him lightly on the lips.

Draco and Ginny had never imagined that they would find happiness in each other, let alone fall in love. Little did they know, it was all about to end.

---- ---- ---- ----

The months passed by, and Draco and Ginny's relationship continued. It was December, and the students, despite the grim new of the war, were excited. The decorations throughout the castle lifted the mood of the students, even the Slytherins. Ginny was in an especially good mood.

Draco and Ginny were outside, enjoying the snow and its beauty. They weren't the only ones outside either. Students were outside having snowball fights or making snowmen. _"It's nice to see everybody enjoying themselves",_ Ginny thought to herself, _"especially with how everyone's been acting with the war and all"._ Thinking about the war made her think about her own family. Where they safe? Ginny's worry must have shown on her face because Draco took notice of it.

"What's the matter?", he asked her.

"Nothing", Ginny said, "I'm just worried that's all"

"About what?", Draco asked her.

"My family", Ginny said, "and Hermione and Harry. Usually around Christmas my family gets together at home. But I don't know about this year"

Ginny felt Draco's arms wrap around her and she relaxed into his embrace. She felt reassured by this. Even though she no longer loved Harry has she had, she was still worried about him. _"I hope your safe Harry, wherever you are",_ she thought to herself.

"Don't worry about them", Draco said to her, "they'll be fine"

"I hope you're right Draco", Ginny said to him.

Draco hated seeing Ginny like this, so he decided to lighten the mood a little bit. When she wasn't looking, Draco picked up some snow in his hand and hurled it at her. The snowball hit Ginny in the back of the head and she whirled around causing her hair to form a halo around her head. Ginny's eyes briefly flashed with anger that was replaced with a mischievous grin.

"You're going to regret that Malfoy", she said playfully.

"You're on Weasley", Draco replied grinning.

Ginny scooped up snow in her hands and hurled snowballs at Draco, who tried hopelessly to duck. Draco was pelted with snowballs by Ginny, who having grown up with six older brothers had taught her things. Such has how to make a snowball and throw it in under a minute. Draco managed to throw a few snowballs at Ginny but most of them missed her. Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that sent a snowball the size of a bowling ball at Ginny. The snow knocked Ginny off balance and Draco tackled her to the ground.

"I win", Draco said with a smug expression on his face.

"You sure about that?", Ginny asked him.

"Of course I am. Malfoy's always win", Draco said intentionally sounding arrogant.

Has soon as the words left his mouth Ginny had flipped them over so that she was now on top of him straddling his waist. Ginny then picked up some snow and rubbed it in Draco's face. Before he could do anything she pinned his wrists on either side of his head. Ginny gave him a smirk that was a mirror image of his own has she looked down at him.

"Still so sure you've won Malfoy?", she asked him.

"My face is frozen", he said to her.

"Well you deserved it", Ginny said to him.

"Did not", he said to her, "my face is far too pretty too have snow rubbed in it"

"Is it now", Ginny said bringing her face closer to him, "then what would you prefer?"

Draco smirked and brought his face closer to Ginny's. Their lips brushed against each other and Ginny pressed her lips against his. Ginny let go of his wrists and felt Draco's hands on her waist and then slide down her legs. She moaned and her mouth opened slightly granting Draco's tongue entrance. She could feel his arousal rubbing against her groin and she moaned has she pressed against her. Ginny was so lost in that one moment of passion that she barely noticed has Draco flipped them over. Suddenly she felt freezing cold in her face and hair, and was spitting snow out of her mouth.

"I told you Malfoy's always win", Draco said to her.

Ginny smiled up at her lover and pushed him off of her. She tried to look angry at him but failed miserably. _"I guess I can't stay angry at him",_ she thought to herself. Ginny wiped the snow out of her hair and threw some of it at Draco who just laughed and took her into his arms. Ginny looked into the steel gray eyes that she had come to love, and couldn't get over seeing something that she thought she never would: love, passion, and caring. All of it directed at her.

---- ---- ---- ----

Draco stared into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. Now that he'd gotten to know her, he deeply regretted not having noticed her before. She had a fire inside of her that set her apart from the rest of the Gryffindors and Weasely's. That was why he loved her, why he would never let anyone hurt her. Draco's hand absentmindedly caressed her cheek and Ginny's face leaned into it.

"I love you Ginny", he said right before he pulled her into a kiss.

When they pulled apart Ginny rested her head on Ginny's chest. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the closeness of their two bodies. Draco rested his chin on her head. He wanted to stay like this forever, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it couldn't happen. After all, he had the Dark Mark, and had been responsible for letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and was sure to be sent to Azkaban after the war was over. _"Don't think about it", _Draco told himself, _"just enjoy the time you have with her"._

"Draco, I got a letter from my Mom", Ginny said to him and Draco tensed slightly, "she wants me to come home for Christmas and—"

"It's ok. You don't have to stay here just because of me"

"You didn't let me finish", she took a breath and looked up at him before she continued, "I want you to come home with me, to meet my family"

There was a long silence between them. _"Is she serious?",_ Draco thought to himself. Even though he would've loved to have spent Christmas with Ginny, but he had a feeling her family wouldn't be too happy to see him. _"Besides, unless McGonogall suddenly goes insane she won't let me out of her sight",_ he reminded himself. Still, the look of determination on Ginny's face said that she wouldn't take anything other than yes for an answer.

"Ginny, spending Christmas with you would probably be the best time I ever had but", Draco let go of her and turned away.

"McGonogall won't let me out of the castle…and I'm sorry to say it but I don't think your family would be happy if they found out we were seeing each other, let alone in their house".

"I know", Ginny said putting her hands on Draco's shoulders, "but I think I can get them to accept you"

"After what I've done?", Draco asked her, "I don't think anyone ever will"

Ginny stubbornly put her hands on her hips and said, "I did didn't I?"

"_You're a stubborn little witch Ginny. I like that about you",_ Draco thought to himself. He felt a smirk form on his lips but it didn't have its usual malice. Instead, it had admiration in it. _"Hell, if the Order doesn't kill me than Voldemort certainly will",_ Draco thought to himself, _"I've got nothing to lose"._ Draco put his hands on Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Alright", he said to her, "I'll do it".

---- ---- ---- ----

Later that day, Draco and Ginny stood in Professor McGonogalls office. McGonogall sat behind Ginny's desk while Lupin stood off to the side. For the past ten minutes Ginny had been trying to convince them to let Draco come home with her for the holidays. So far, Draco didn't think Ginny had been very successful, but he still admired her for trying. From the look on McGonogalls face he could tell what her answer would be no matter what.

"Mrs. Weasely", McGonogall said interrupting her, "what makes you think that has soon has Mr. Malfoy leaves these walls, that he won't simply try and rejoin the Dark Lord?"

"Because after what happened last year he would rather see me dead than in his service", Draco drawled.

"Although that may be true, you still forget what Mr. Malfoy did last year", McGonogall said.

"Professor", Ginny said, ", I will never forget what happened that night. Draco may have made some mistakes, but he deserves a second chance"

"Ms. Weasley", McGonogall said, "I can assure you that nothing you say will convince me that Mr. Malfoy deserves a second chance"

Ginny stared straight into McGonogall's eyes. Draco could see the determination in her, and felt his lips curl into a smile has she spoke her words.

"Dumbledore would've given him a second chance"

---- ---- ---- ----

Later Ginny and Draco lay in each others arms. Ginny let out a soft moan has Draco caressed her bare thigh. She pressed her naked body against his and kissed him happily. Her lips traveled from his lips to his ear and she nibbled on it. Draco groaned in pleasure and kissed her neck.

"I still can't believe you got McGonogall to agree", Draco said to her.

"Neither can I", Ginny replied, "I'm so excited Draco. We get to spend Christmas together"

Draco was tempted to say something along the lines of, "with a family that wants to kill me", but thought better of it. Instead, he kissed his lover passionately.

However, unknown to them, they weren't the only ones making plans for the holidays……

**

* * *

**

**Dark Mastermind**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V PUSH THE BUTTON!**


End file.
